In particular, electronic control devices, which are positioned either in the inside of a transmission enclosure, so-called integrated control devices, or mounted at the outside of the transmission enclosure, so-called externally fitted control devices, are used for the control of transmissions.
DE 10 2011 088 031 A1 teaches an integrated control device which has an electronic control module and a hydraulic control module.
Transmissions which require an externally fitted control device and which are also considered smaller transmissions, due to their dimensions, have often just surfaces for fitting the external control device which only allow externally fitted control devices with small dimensions. Since the externally fitted control devices must contain the electronic control module, as well as the hydraulic control module and also contain electromagnetic actuators, such as pressure controls and shift valves, pressure holding valves, pressure reduction valves, alternating valves or similar, and the local electronic is near the valve block, they become very long and require distribution of the valves within several valve blocks, in order to maintain the base area of the individual switching devices at a smaller size.